Pretty When You Cry
by Comitment101
Summary: Heidi Turner and Eric Cartman have an unusual dynamic, but they make it work. as long as no one interferes. but who would ever do such a thing? HighschoolAU, rated M because of future chapters, (eventual Wendy x Cartman, Stendy, Kyle x Heidi, Heidi x Wendy, I'm hopeful)
1. Chapter 1

Pine Creek high school, the only high school anywhere near the small mountain town of South Park, has it's fair share of dropouts and skids. The graduation rate was certainly nothing to sneeze at. Unlike big city high schools, the humble establishment didn't have any on-location police officers to prevent crime or the spread of drugs. In fact, it was quite the place for American teenagers to run ramped with no consequences for four years. That was certainly the case for 18 year old Eric Cartman.

The stocky young man, with shaggy brunette hair and piercing green eyes, had recently begun the new semester along with his fellow grade 12 class. And really? He couldn't give two more shits. The American school system hadn't failed to drain yet another teen of any spark they might've been hanging onto before reaching adulthood. The grim future of 'working some dead end job until death' had been drilled into the kid since he'd entered the high school. Which was just fine, as the place had also catered it's students different methods of escapism, such as, a network of lame parties to get drunk at, relatively hot classmates to have unprotected sex with, and easy-to-find weed. ' _What the hell am I going to do with my life after I'm out of this place?_ ' This thought was what crept over Eric while on his commute to the school. Only to be interrupted by another, more urgent one.

' _shit_ ,' the boys hands rustled from their warm place in his jacket pockets to pat down all the other pockets on his outfit. ' _Where'd I put them, goddammit…_ ' jacket pockets, breast pocket, hoodie pocket, front of jeans, back of jeans- _aha!_ He fished out the desired cigarette pack from the back pocket of his black jeans. Upon opening it however, Eric was reminded that only one cigarette remained in the paper box with a disgruntled sigh.

after placing the single dart between his lips, and carelessly discarding the box onto the street, he lit the stick with the bright pink lighter he'd kept in the breast pocket of his army green jacket. He would always keep it in the compartment closest to heart, it was a gift from his mother, after all. Eric inhaled the cigarette and held in the smoke in for a moment, savouring the ashy taste, and then exhaled slowly through parted lips.

The route Eric walked, took him through the designated smoking section in front of the high school. He could see it approaching and checked his phone for the time. '7:49 am. Why am I so early..?' He slowed his pace, and took another long drag. As he was exhaling, Eric stared absentmindedly at the cigarette. He could almost hear the echo of that girl's voice through his most recent memory attached to the burning object. The girls with a voice like wind chimes, both beautiful and steadily arrhythmic.

" _I hope that's your last one, Cartman. Those… things are really bad for you, ya know?"_

" _So what? We're all going to die anyway."_

"… _You say that like you're looking forward to it." Eric distinctly remembered how a little crease would appear between her neatly kept eyebrows any time she'd get sentimental or sad. Though it was mostly hidden under her fringed bangs. He'd usually drop whatever topic it was before things got too elevated. But he purposely didn't on that day._

" _I am."_

 _Her frown deepened. She was upset with him. Eric assumed, it was because he wasn't acting like the boyfriend he was supposed to be. The moment that passed was deafeningly silent. It was composed of, her, trying to work up whatever courage she needed in order to retort the statement, and him, calmly strategizing his next move._

" _I love you."_

 _Her shaky little voice cuts through the silence. Eric raises an eyebrow in the way that would suggest that it's an interesting development. Perhaps she thought it would appeal to his reasons he should want to be alive, and therefore, convince him to quit smoking. Well this was sure to set her off then… Eric took a quick drag off the dart and blew a cloud right in her face._

" _So?"_

 _She coughed and sputtered. Shaking like a leaf, her frown quickly developed into a noisy sobbing. The girl wobbled as she arose from the bed and proceeded to run out of Eric's bedroom, and ultimately, the house. Damn, the plan didn't work. She didn't even slam the door._

 _Eric's intention was not to make her cry, but rather it was to make her angry. In the years they'd been dating, he'd never seen his girlfriend in a fit of rage. And his curiosity was getting the better of him. Finding what makes his fascinating girlfriend… 'Tic' has become like an obsession to Eric Cartman._

 _The image of her shimmering blue irises overflowing with tears. It was all he could picture when he closed his eyes._

" _God I'm in love with you…"_

"…Heidi Turner." Eric mumbled. He leaned on a fence that faced the school, and took his final pulls from his dart while his thoughts were occupied with those of Heidi. Despite the way he might mistreat his girlfriend from time to time, she still took absolute priority in Eric's life. He would certainly die for her if such a time would come. But Heidi? The fact that she still stuck around the boy said a lot itself, though her intentions could never be clear to Eric.

He blankly stared as the yellow school buses pull in front of the entrance. The students were dispersed from the vehicle in two categories: the ones excitedly chatting with their friends- Those were the freshmen, obviously. And secondly, everyone else. Either way, none of them would spare a second glance the his direction.

To anyone who knew Eric Cartman, he was a scumbag. A manipulative sociopath, and sometimes, a total spaz. Everyone he talked to either hated him, or needed something from him. That being the case, what did that say about Heidi, the only girl who chose to accompany him in his absurdist life? Did it make her crazier than him? Or did it simply make her the only person to find something- _Anything_ desirable about the young man. Who even was she? The truth was, he has yet to thoroughly find out.

At the expense of his social life, Eric purposely, and effortlessly, angers everyone he really talks to. Not necessarily acquaintances, but rather, friends and family. It was the only way he could truly know and understand a person, look through them, and know whether they were actually worth his time. Eric took his last puff on the smoke, then flicked the spent butt onto the pavement without extinguishing it.

Heidi was different. She was the only exception because… She never got mad. Ever. She keeps a level head and responds to a situation with logic- or just becomes a mess of blubbering emotion, but never retorts with even the slightest hint of irritation or passive aggression. How? It makes him suspicious. Who the hell could be that… Nice? Was she acting a façade? Could she really be the only one immune to Eric's emotional manipulation?

Heidi Turner is nothing more than an average teenage girl to most people. She has a decent network of like-minded girl friends throughout the high school. Like most of the attendants of the school, she's lived in South Park all her life. If you ask anyone about Heidi, they'd say she's a nice, soft spoken girl with good academic potential. They might say she's pretty, not insanely gorgeous, but defiantly nice to look at.

Eric might have agreed with them if it were years ago, when he'd just started dating her. However, the longer he spent with her, trying to figure her out, talking and spending time with her- _trying to unravel her_ \- the more infatuating she became. With every soft giggle, squeeze on his hand, and fingers run down his back, the more he fell for her. Every little thing about her could occupy his mind for weeks. From her soft pink lips, the smell of vanilla strawberry shampoo in her light brown waves, to the soft dip in her waist when she lie on her side. It drove Eric crazy. That was the problem. As easy as she might be to manipulate- to an extent, of course, Heidi seemed to have sunk her claws into the boy much deeper that he'd done in her.

The school bell blared throughout the courtyard, signalling that first period will begin soon. It effectively halted Eric's train of thought. ' _Tch, whatever. She's probably not talking to be for at least another couple days._ ' He mentally speculated, then checked the time again. ' _7:56… I should probably go get my locker shit._ ' He started the slow saunter towards the school entrance. Until- ' _Oh shit._ '

There she was. The angel herself, Heidi Turner. Just as Eric's thoughts on the girl were about to turn stale. There she was, briskly gliding her slender form through the crowd of adolescents towards his general direction. It was as if she'd wanted to keep herself at the front and centre of his mind at all times without even trying.

The cold autumn air that previously nipped at Eric's nose and ears seemed to cease it's existence, and warmth enveloped. His heart hammered in his chest and his legs slowed to a stop seemingly on their own. A part of Eric wanted to just stop and stare at the girl, but there was a little sense left in there. ' _God dammit get a hold of yourself! It's just Heidi._ ' Just Heidi huh? Yeah right, it could never be _just_ Heidi.

Eric's throat went completely dry and barren of words when he realized Heidi was approaching _him_. Of all people, who could more undeserving? No. This was his own girlfriend. Sure, he might be mean or cruel from time to time, but she still loved him right? That must have amounted to some truth because when her blue crystals met his green emeralds, she actually looked happy to see him. Eric was tempted to point at himself and mouth the word 'me?!' Or look behind himself to see if one of Heidi's friends were behind him and he was merely in the way of the actual happy encounter. That was, until she chimed.

"Eric!" Her voice shot him like an arrow right to his heart. Said boy had no idea why Heidi would be happy to see him, but one thing was definite, she had captured his entire focus and attention. She skipped closer until they were face to face. Eric kicked himself for forgetting to use his words. He hoped she didn't notice the blood rush to his cheeks when he finally spat out a response.

"Heidi! Erm- What's… What's up." He quickly corrected his voice to a flat, nonchalant monotone, in order to give off an 'I couldn't care less about you,' impression. Though it faltered when the girl wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a tight hug. Eric's face was pressed into the crook of her neck, and it smelt amazing. He really wanted to hug her back. Embrace her tight and live in her soft fragrant chest forever. Instead, he settled for simply placing his hands on her hips.

"I've been thinking about you a lot, since, you know." Heidi's words melted like audible butter in the boy's ears. Her arms loosened and slid down to where she could place her hands on his shoulders. To his own dismay, Eric forced himself to take a small step back. Though his intention with that was to carry the conversation, all he could do was just stare at her, unable to form words yet. The fact that he was close enough to smell her strawberry lip gloss would probably explain why.

"I realized that… I haven't been there for you like I should've been. I know you're going through a hard time in your life and… you're right to be upset with me." Her hands lowered a tad and were now placed on his chest. The expression on her face read: concerned, sad, and longing. The crease between her eyebrows had formed, as little as it was, he noticed. One half of Eric worked to calculate how he should respond to this… display. 'What the hell is she trying to do?' He started his mental speculation.

There was another side of him though. The one that wasn't cold and calculating. This other half of him desperately wanted to console and comfort his lover. Tell her nothing was her fault, and that nothing could _ever_ be her fault, because the truth was, it was all his own stupid ass's fault. That part of Eric just wanted to love this girl for who she was, the most kind, beautiful person he'd ever been so lucky to meet. Though, it was the half of himself that he kept in check, never letting it show. It was in danger of surfacing the longer their eyes were locked. He could feel his composure slipping when their faces were as close as they were.

' _Think, asshole! You gotta say something! Or… do I?_ ' For a moment, Eric weighed his options internally. Finally, he came up with a solution that would satisfy both trains of thought. He met Heidi's gaze once again and drifted his hands up from her hips to the back of her neck, underneath her hair. Eric softly tangled his fingers into her brown strands, lowered his eyelids, and leaned in real close. Once he saw Heidi flutter her eyes shut and closed the distance between their mouths, he knew she'd accepted the kiss as an adequate response to her pouring her heart out. _Genius_. She could also take it as an _I'm sorry for being a douche_ if she wanted, Eric noted.

At first, Eric tried to keep his cool, stay in control of the situation. But the kiss was lasting a lot longer than he had originally planned. His resolve was wearing down. Fast. He really tried to ignore his heart hammering in his chest, and hoped to god it wasn't audible. Their warm lips, which danced upon each other less rhythmic and more desperate, were now both coated in lip gloss and a little saliva. She tasted so good. His head was spinning. Warm feelings of absolute love and desire for this human being bubbled in his chest.

Abruptly, Eric's logical thought process came rushing back to his head almost like a cold slap in the face. His eyes shot open, and he was thrown into an internal debate on how to appear in control of the situation. ' _Aha! I know…'_ Eric raised his right hand up to Heidi's chin and gently gripped it. He ended the kiss, but held her face to face with him. Their vibrant eyes bore into each other's. With them being the same height, it was easy for one to dominate the other on a moment's notice.

"We can talk later, 'kay babe? I gotta get to class." Eric spoke low and husky, Heidi's face still in his grip. Before she could respond, Eric planted another quick kiss on her lips, and detached himself from her. Heidi only followed the boy with her gaze as Eric returned to sauntering towards the school.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: this is where the story gets nsfw, so beware, also the flashback is in no particular POV, as you'll notice. sorry about that I guess)

Wendy Testaburger sat at her designated desk for her morning class of calculus. She had officially decided to not pay attention for the remainder of that class, due to the overwhelming boredom that infected her brain every time she so much as looked at the marked up chalk board. Who could blame her? It was Monday morning after all. Not to mention, she was hungover. Wendy had her long black hair tied back in an oversized messy bun, a classic Monday morning look among the girls of Pine Creek. At least, it had become that ever since the popular senior Wendy Testaburger started the tradition, she hadn't realized how much influence she had over the school until one of her friends pointed it out. She didn't care much about social standings anymore though, she was only going to be in this town for another year, if her academic plans went accordingly.

About fifteen minutes of monotonous boredom had passed. But then, the most peculiar thing happened. Heidi turner had walked into the classroom. Late. That was a rare occurrence.

"You're late, miss Turner." The teacher said disciplinarily, yet still didn't seem to give one shit. Heidi blushed from embarrassment and scurried to her seat.

"Sorry, I was just- um..." Heidi trailed off, realizing the teacher didn't care. She took her seat beside Wendy. The class resumed as normal, except now Wendy had Heidi to keep her company. She examined the other girl with sly glances, but eventually just looked at her without being secretive because it seemed that Heidi wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings. Heidi was being distant, looking down to hide her face with her bangs.

"Hey, what's going on?" Wendy whispered to Heidi, who didn't seem to realize she was being addressed.

"Hey Heidi... Heidi!"

"Huh? Oh hey."

"What's up with you? You're never late."

"Yeah... I was just talking to Eric about... stuff."

"Cartman, huh? You two having troubles? I did kinda think you and him are a weird match." Wendy said hushed, Heidi didn't take any notice of her passive aggression.

"No we're just... it's not going _bad_ , it's- it's nothing."

"Oh. well _whatever_ it was, did you sort it out?"

"Yes… No? I'm not sure. He's acting a little weird right now, so I'm just trying to be supportive, but he hardly said anything to me… he just-"

"I mean... how did you even start dating Cartman? He doesn't like hardly anyone for more than a week."

"Hmm… well it was after the semi formal dance in grade ten, everyone went to Eric's house for the after party. We started talking, and yeah we just sorta... liked each other. Didn't I already tell you?" Both Heidi and Wendy knew there was more than that.

"Yeah you told me the boring version, but what _really_ happened to make Cartman still like you for this long?"

"He's not like that, he's sweet to me-" _sometimes,_ "-and we just sorta click."

"Oh I get it. You lost your virginity to him, huh?" Wendy said a little more quietly. Heidi blushed.

"...yeah, so?"

"Was it that night?"

"No! No... Actually, yes. But why is that relevant? We shouldn't be talking about this in class..."

"He must've liked how submissive you are. Maybe that's why he kept you around."

"It's not just about sex with him! But I guess it was alright. Never mind. I'm doing my work now so... no more sex talk." Heidi was very red. It was cute, Wendy speculated. The black haired girl smirked and leaned back in her chair, satisfied with her job of embarrassing the cute girl beside her. She looked down and saw Heidi tapping her fingers and shuffling her thighs together. She must be recounting the night she officially lost her v-card, and if Wendy knew Cartman, there was way more to describe it as than just 'alright'.

Heidi was, in fact, recounting her first time having sex. The memory was foggy, and not because of the time that had passed. Rather, it was because it was also the first time being impaired. Heidi had only told a few close friends because just the thought of it made her hot and bothered. She tried to distract herself with the calculus textbook readings, but the memories flooded into her mind anyway.

* * *

The air was thick and humid. The space within this bedroom was overtaken with labored breathing, moans, and above all, smoke. Marijuana smoke. Enough smoke to cast a thick haze over the room. At least, that's what Heidi blamed her partial vision loss on. Not that her vision was the biggest concern to her at the moment. No, there was a matter much more pressing at the moment. That being, how had Heidi- good girl Heidi with blunt cut bangs and bouncy ribbons in her hair- managed to find herself sweaty, naked, and pinned to someone else's bedroom wall? She was always the type to save herself for marriage. At least that's what she thought before she exited the normal world and stumbled into the strange and exciting world that was sexual intercourse.

Nice, sweet Heidi was raised the old fashioned way. Well, it was only a matter of time before she was shown the devil's touch. Be strong and resist the evil temptations of pleasure or thou shalt burn in hell. The way her priest said it sounded so scary, she had no idea how good the devil's touch could feel. Sooo good… certainly too good to resist. Perhaps she was simply not strong enough to resist him. Or perhaps, the one inflicting such pleasures onto her was, in fact, the devil himself.

Heidi was just reaching 16 and she'd already found herself in a world of sin. She was intoxicated. Very intoxicated. Mostly on the harsh smoke that burned in her chest, and left her throat raw from coughing. Yes, she now found herself surrounded in it, however, it was the immobilizing arousal that really had her head spinning. Both were induced with the help of the boy pressed against her, and inside of her for that matter.

Eric Cartman, still the tubby kid, his face was flushed and he was nude except for the boxers carelessly pulled down to his knees. He'd smoked a whole lot more than Heidi had, yet he still seemed sober, what with how well he was at controlling her body. Though the longer that time passed of him, driving his slickened erection into Heidi's tight little hole- practically shaping the insides to fit the one and only cock that's ever been inside- the more animalistic he'd become.

With every hump and thrust, Heidi's backside was slammed into the wall behind her. Eric had her positioned to be face to face, while standing. He stood between her legs, with her wobbly ones right beside. He grabbed onto her hips hard to keep her from falling out of balance. The position had Heidi's pelvis lifted upward, as if she were mid-thrust. Her arms were wrapped around Eric's neck while he thoroughly fucked her, rolling his hips up to smack against her's with audible slickness. She tried her best to hump in return, but couldn't get the rhythm quite right.

"Nngh- Ah, ah, ah! Oooh… Oh my goodness!" Heidi's face looked so hot and so stupid right then. Her blue eyes were so out of focus they were crossed. They remained half-lidded for the most part, but widened with shock every time Eric's cock hit a new angle up inside. Her face was completely red, and her skin started to form a sheen of sweat. Her lips were slick with a mixture of their salivas. Her mouth hung open, forming 'O's, and open mouthed smiles, a sure-sign of being fucked silly. Her gaping mouth was free to let all of her cute little noises out, accompanied with loud gasping and panting. It undoubtedly sexy. It made him wonder how pent up the girl really was. And now look at her. Virgins are so hot once their undone. ' _I did this…'_ He felt like king of the world once she started moaning his name. Though he could only growl in response.

"Eriiiiiiic! Oh Eric, fu.. Fuck! Fuck me Eric… Fu-uck." Heidi giggled maniacally after saying that curse word. It was so taboo for her, she was never allowed to say it. And now she was shouting it while getting her insides pounded out. Eric couldn't help smirking back at her. She was insanely cute when she laughed. At this point, her bangs were plastered to her forehead, and her perky tits were bouncing in a circular motion with every thrust. Heidi didn't even know people could have sex like this, their hips bucking into each other's, humping and grinding, but his shaft fit so perfectly into her that she didn't really care.

"Nnnngh… God fucking damn, Heidi…" Eric finally spoke, his voice low and gravely. It sent a wave of heat over Heidi's lower body. Eric could feel his orgasm building. As could Heidi, she just didn't know it. The boy leaned close and dragged his tongue up Heidi's neck, eliciting a squeal from her. He then bit down on her, right above her collarbone. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood, but it was hard. Heidi let out a louder than average " _Ah!_ ". Eric was ready to blow any moment, but he wanted it to memorable. He let go of the girl's neck from his teeth, and brought his eyes to meet her's.

"Listen careful, baby. I'm going to finish you off on the bed, okay?"

"Hnn… Uh huh?"

"I'm going to lift you now so hang on." Eric said. He chuckled when she nodded enthusiastically. She tightened her grip around his neck, and Eric moved his hands from her hips to her thighs. He grabbed tight, and with one swift movement, he bounced her up so she was hanging entirely off of him. He walked a few steps over to the bedside, kicking his boxers completely off his legs in the process. Eric dropped Heidi on the bed with a slight bounce.

"How flexible are you?" Eric asked. He hovered over Heidi, who was lying on her back with her thighs still in Eric's grip.

"I dunno, I took gymnastics before… why?"

"Put your hands here-" Eric let go of her thighs to bring Heidi's hands to hold the underneath of her knees. "-Now spread. Pull your legs as far back as they can go." Eric's voice was so deep and so husky, it gave Heidi butterflies is her stomach. She complied immediately, exposing her whole pinkened vagina. She bit her lip and looked up at him. Her thighs were pressed down against the mattress, slightly angled away from her torso. She was flexible, indeed. Her toes were almost touching the mattress too. Her breasts caught a shining reflection of light with the layer of sweat.

"Fuck that's hot… I bet you want me to make you cum, huh?" Eric said with a playful tone in his gravelly voice. Heidi cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Huh? I didn't know girls could do that… you're going to make me… have an orgasm?-" Heidi's gaze slid from Eric's eyes, down to stare at his erect cock, just standing there above her spread open cunt. "-how are you gunna... do it…" her voice was timid, but she trusted him.

"I'm going to eat you out."

"What?! What does that mean?"

"You know, lick your pussy?"

"Lick? Ooh…" her face lit up with an even brighter pink, if that were possible.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Yes!" She didn't mean to sound so desperate, but she was. She really was. Eric smirked, and lowered himself onto his knees, his nose now mere centimeters away from her wildly twitching cunt.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Eric's hot breath on her bald mound sent tingles down her spine.

"Yes… please- Hnngh!" Her wavering voice devolved into a string of erotic noises when Eric dragged the flat of his tongue up Heidi's quivering clitorus. Fireworks exploded behind her eyes. Sparks of pure pleasure ran up and down her body. An impossibly hot feeling pooled in her gut. Her palms were getting sweaty, but her grip on her knees tightened.

"Ah! Ooooh…" Heidi's back arched and she threw her head back. Eric drew circles with his tongue over her clit. He could feel how big it had become with arousal. He poked his middle and ring finger into her slick hole, where they were sucked in with no resistance. He curled the fingers upwards and pressed firmly into her inner g-spot, and he could hear Heidi inhale sharply at that.

Eric moves his tongue down to massage around her hole, teasing it. He then split his fingers slightly, stretching the opening, and dove his tongue in, wriggling around the inner walls. His nose unintentionally poked at her clit. Eric, with the lower half of his face pressed in her crotch, looked up at Heidi to see her reaction. She was squealing, chewing on her bottom lip unknowingly, and had a stupid smile the same as earlier plastered on her face. She must be just on the brink of an orgasm.

"Aaaaah… Oh! Oh my God! Eriiiiic!" Her voice went up a few octaves when Eric switched his focus entirely on her clit. He took his tongue out of her hole, and using his other hand to push up the skin around her clitoris, he went to town on it. He licked, sucked, and swirled his tongue harder than before. He felt the uncontrolled spasms under his tongue and knew for sure. She was getting off.

"Ooh it feels so good- Aaah! Sooo good- Eric!" Heidi's whole body felt hot. The extreme feeling of pleasure washed over her like a tidal wave. Every muscle in and around her vagina was spazzing rapidly. It was like Eric's tongue was causing her to buzz and tingle like crazy.

"I'm cumming! Oh fuck I'm cumming!" She shouted. Her toes were curled, and her eyes were crossed. She never knew her body could feel like this before. Just amazing. Her mind was blank except for thoughts of Eric, the only boy who could make her feel this way. Her heart hammered in her chest from the extreme feeling that just washed over her.

Just as the heat was about to die down, Eric stood up and pulled Heidi's whole lower body up. Her legs were still extended all the way back, but now her knees could bend slightly towards the mattress and toes were leaning against it.

"Uuh?" Heidi, who momentarily couldn't form words, looked up at the boy who looked back down at her like she was ready to eat. She was folded like a pretzel, her upper back lay on the bed, her lower body held upwards by Eric, and her legs extended back as if it were some strange yoga pose. The bed was low enough that Eric could stand and line up his cock with a hole of his choosing. Of course he'd choose pussy, it was only her first time having sex.

Red faced Eric had waited patiently to cum and now, he could barely contain himself anymore. His cock twitched like crazy, and he simply rubbed it over her cunt. Suddenly, he plunged it in from above and pounded down into her like a jackhammer. Heidi gasped at the surprising new force, but fell into euphoria once again. Eric too was now letting go of his pride, moaning deep moans, and cursing like no tomorrow.

"Hnnng… Fuck yeah, oh fuck, oh god damn holy mother fuck." Eric moved his hands to hold Heidi up vertical by her ass, or where the crease at the bottom of her ass would be if she were right-side-up. Eric was holding her hard enough to leave bruises, but that wasn't a concern right now. Heidi's breathy moans, shouts, and boobs bouncing around were much too distracting.

"Haaaah- oh, Oh! Ah- Eric!" Heidi didn't take long at all to be completely needy and worked up again. The fast, hard slamming into her pussy had her totally paralyzed with pleasure. It wasn't like before though, it was like Eric had done something to awaken all of her senses and nerves when he made her cum for the first time ever. It felt even more amazing to be filled right up, and down right incredible now that Eric needed _her_ for his own pleasure. She felt butterflies in her stomach and heat swell in her chest when he called out to her.

"Oooh fuck- Heidi! God dammit Heidi, I'm gunna cum!" Eric's shaft felt like it was melting from the friction, and the hot slick he was thrusting into like his life depended on it. The heat that was kindling in his lower body had blossomed into a flame ablaze with raw pleasure. His hip movements quickly became more erratic.

"Hnnngh! Fu-uck…" Eric moaned, he wore a shit eating grin across his face when he finally spilled his seed into the condom. He ceased movement in that moment, buried at the hilt inside Heidi. The feeling of overwhelming pleasure hit him quick, and washed away just as fast. He slowly pulled out from Heidi's pussy, his cock still stiff for the time being. He pulled the spent condom off of his dick and tossed it into the garbage at his bedside table. He missed and it landed on the floor. His shaft was slowly returning to a flaccid state. He looked back down at Heidi who was still lifted up at the ass.

"I came too, heheh." Eric snickered. He finally started to exhibit signs of being completely stoned.

"Good… does that mean I can lay down like normal now?" Heidi slurred, her cunt was starting to get cold from the exposure and lack of contact. Eric thought about it for a second, but his eyes were caught by the glisten of her pussy which was still soaked, and still twitching. He had gotten an idea.

"Okay, but first, I'm going to eat you out-" Eric leaned down, resting one of his knees on the edge of the mattress, so that he could adequately align his mouth to her pussy. He spoke right over it, sending hot tingles over her mound, though this time he didn't realize he was doing it. "-since you're already in this position, it's totally convenient for both of us. I'll just have to remember to hold you tight..."

"Again? Are you sure? I thought people were supposed to orgasm once during sex- oooh-Oh, Ah!" Heidi's confusion was overtaken by the hot, wet mouth that worked her cunt so good once again. Eric swirled his tongue around her entrance. Then he lapped at the top of her folds. Then he sucked at the tender labia just below the clit. He was moving so fast over her cunt. Her mind was blown. She already felt that good feeling closing in on her.

"Eriiiic… oh-Oh my God it's happening! Ooooh fuck I'm cumming!" Heidi's voice was so strained, and rising in pitch so quickly. Her body had melted into a puddle as the euphoria exploded, shaking her at the knees. It was hot. Burning hot pleasure. It felt twice as good as her previous climax, but lasted half the amount of time. Heidi was shocked that her body could feel _that_ good.

"Eric… you're the best…" Heidi broke her heavy panting to speak. Her voice sounded exhausted. Eric carefully lowered her bottom half onto the bed, brought her legs down to a more comfortable position.

Eric's heart fluttered when Heidi let out a sigh of contentment once she was comfortable. He then pulled her up by her upper body to ensure that all of her body was comfortably lying on his bed. Heidi's body was limp while he moved her. She just gazed up at him, her eyes clouded with THC and adoration.

"I guess you want to sleep here tonight?" Eric asked the nude girl who now inhabited his bed. She was smiling lazily up at him.

"Only if it's okay with you." Her voice was so soft and sincere. Eric leaned in over the bed to give her a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course, baby girl…" Eric whispered into her bangs, before pulling away. He stood by the bedside, looking to the floor for his boxers. He found them, and pulled them back on. Eric sauntered over to the light switch by the door and clicked it off, but the room still had some rays of the street light leaking through the blinds. Eric returned to his bed, laid down beside Heidi, and pulled up a blanket which was big enough to cover them both.

"You know… I just remembered how I got here, just now. Isn't that weird? I totally forgot about the dance and the after party…" Heidi spoke low. Eric lay facing her, he could make out her features even in the dark.

"So… did I do good? It was my first time having sex… I don't suppose I was all that good at it. You kinda did all the work…" Heidi rambled on, to which Eric responded by kissing her on the lips, she kissed back right away. Eric pulled back and raised his right hand up to pet her hair.

"You did an amazing job, Heidi. You're such a good girl." Eric's low voice sounded like heaven. Heidi beamed with happiness, her giddy smile reached ear to ear. She stuffed her face in his chest, wanting to be as close as possible to this boy while she succumbed to the realm of sleep.

Eric smiled too. Though this one, slightly more sinister. Virgins get so attached when you're their first fuck. He will admit though, he wouldn't mind keeping her for a while. She could be fun to play with now that she had completely submitted to him, body, and soon, mind.

* * *

The bell rang, visibly snapping Heidi out of her pleasant memories. Wendy smirked and watched the red faced girl gather her things. She looked around herself like she was embarrassed to be thinking about certain things in front of other people. Wendy also arose from her seat. She followed Heidi out of the classroom, curious of where she was rushing off to. Wendy trailed not too far behind Heidi, who seemed to be heading to the bathroom. Wendy's prediction was correct, Heidi pushed open the bathroom door, cautiously peered inside and under the stall doors. She sighed with relief when she was sure no one else was inside. Wendy grinned and leaned on the wall beside the door. As Heidi turned to lock the door, she was startled by Wendy who was standing there.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?!"

"Just going to the bathroom, why? What are _you_ doing?" Wendy reached behind herself and locked the door. Heidi tried to stutter out an excuse to why she was checking every stall to make sure they were empty, but there was nothing she could think of that wasn't totally weird. She fiddled her hands over her crotch, and Wendy noticed.

"I see, you just wanted to relieve some sexual tension, huh?"

"Uh, huh…" Heidi nodded, completely embarrassed. Or maybe she was getting off from being caught about to rub one out at school.

"I can help you with that." Wendy snaked her left arm around Heidi's waist and pulled the shorter girl flush against her. She reached her right hand down over Heidi's jeans and fondled the warm area between Heidi's legs.

"Yes, please." Heidi said. Her voice extra cutesy. It made Weny wonder of she orchestrated this scenario. Wendy decided she didn't care if it meant she could give Heidi Turner a handjob at school. She's always wanted to do that. Wendy unbuttoned Heidi's jeans, unzipped the zipper, and dove her right hand in. Heidi's hips jerked in response to the sudden contact on her needy cunt.

"You're just a little slut aren't you? Would you let just anyone play with your pussy in public?" Wendy had her hand over Heidi's panties at first. She kneaded into the skin over her clit with her fingertips. The fabric was thin enough that it was still very effective in getting Heidi wet.

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

"And why is that?"

"Because it feels good, ma'am." Heidi spoke seductively, she knew their dynamic well. Wendy was now certain that Heidi knew she could get her way without even asking. What a little brat. Wendy dipped her two longest fingers into Heidi's pussy. When Heidi seemed to enjoy that, Wendy added a third, and pushed them all the way in.

"Aah! Wendy… that's too much… hnngh!" Heidi panted. She grabbed onto Wendy's arms to keep steady. Their faces were very close.

"Really? You're pussy is taking them in just fine, do you want me to stop?" Wendy asked, she giggled when Heidi shook her head 'no' profusely.

"God damn, you're cute." Wendy murmured. Heidi looked up at her, and Wendy could see how red she was up close. Heidi breathed heavy and Wendy could feel it against her own mouth. Their eyes locked, and that's when Wendy's heart really started racing.

Eric had mentioned how Heidi's eyes were the prettiest things he'd ever seen, when he was on a drunk rant about how obsessed he was with her. And now, up close, Wendy could see what made him so crazy over her. They were so dark, it was like a night sky complete with shimmering stars. Not only the color, but the way Heidi's wide eye looked up at Wendy with childlike wonder, it made her absolutely melt.

"Kiss me. Now." Wendy meant to be firm and dominant with that. Instead it came out soft and wanting. Heidi tugged at Wendy's sleeves to pull her low enough to reach her mouth. Heidi then smooshed her lips onto Wendy's. The kiss slow deep, and filled with love. Wendy sighed into Heidi's lips, she was so damn soft.

Wendy's fingers were now adequately soaked. She pulled them out of Heidi's hole, and brought them up onto her bare clit. Wendy felt it throbbing under her firm touches. She drew little circles over the bud with her three slick fingers. Heidi whimpered into the kiss.

Wendy moved her left hand from Heidi's waist up to her jaw. Wendy took hold of it and pulled it down, opening Heidi's mouth manually. Wendy dove her tongue into the other girl's hot mouth. She was immediately met with Heidi's slippery tongue, and incoherent moaning into her mouth. The moans increased exponentially when Wendy increased her speed on her clit.

"Aaah- Ah!" Heidi thrusted her hips into Wendy's hand. The taller girl pulled her mouth away from the other, and sucked on Heidi's neck. Wendy's wet mouth suckled and nibbled on her, savoring her taste. Heidi now had free range to let out all her moans.

"Yes! Aah… Wendy, I'm cumming! Oooh…" Heidi pressed her body as close as possible to Wendy's. She gripped harder at her sleeves, and threw her head back, giving Wendy better access to suck on her neck. Her clit was twitching and pulsing. Her face had that dopey look, hinting at her being in the midst of total euphoria.

Heidi's hip movements ceased and her moans turned into heavy panting. Wendy didn't stop her fingers until Heidi pulled the hand out of her pants. Wendy removed her mouth from Heidi's neck to be face to face.

"Thanks Wendy, I needed that." Heidi said, sounding a little more relaxed.

"No problem, babe.-" Wendy brought her slickened fingers up to her mouth and seductively licked up the middle finger. "-You taste good." Heidi blushed at that. Wendy walked over to the sink and washed her hands. Heidi leaned on the counter beside her.

"Heidi, why don't you break up with Cartman so that I can have you to myself?" Wendy asked without looking at the other girl.

"Oh… well, because I love him." Heidi answered sincerely. Wendy smiled and rolled her eyes at her.

"Yes, I see."

"And besides, you have a boyfriend too, you know." Heidi said. Wendy dried her hands with paper towel, tossed it in the garbage, and stood right in front of Heidi, so they were almost as close as before. She absently ran a hand through Heidi's light brown hair. Heidi raised an eyebrow, waiting for Wendy's response.

"I'd dump him for you. But you already knew that, huh?" Wendy voice sounded more tender than it usually was. She placed one last kiss on Heidi's lips, and turned to exit the bathroom.

"See ya later!" Wendy said as she unlocked the door and left to commute to class. Heidi bit her lip in thought. She turned to face the mirror and reapplied strawberry gloss that she pulled from her pocket. She then fixed her hair a bit and walked out of the bathroom to resume her day as normal.


End file.
